


I Can't Wait for the Time

by K1mHeechu1



Series: The Soulmate Series [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: When he was young, he’d never really understood what the clock was all about.“When you get older, you’ll understand” His mother had told him.“But I don’t see the use of having a clock that doesn’t tell you the time” He’d stubbornly said.“It tells you something even more precious, it tells you the amount of time left until you meet that one person that was made just for you, that one person that’s yours and only yours. Just wait a couple of years and you’ll see that it gets easier to understand.”He looked at his mother’s clock, the white zeros a promise of what was to come, a promise of happiness in the future. He looked at his own black numbers.Kyuhyun still thought he’d never understand.





	I Can't Wait for the Time

When he was young, he’d never really understood what the clock was all about.

“When you get older, you’ll understand” His mother had told him.

“But I don’t see the use of having a clock that doesn’t tell you the time” He’d stubbornly said.

“It tells you something even more precious, it tells you the amount of time left until you meet that one person that was made just for you, that one person that’s yours and only yours. Just wait a couple of years and you’ll see that it gets easier to understand.”

He looked at his mother’s clock, the white zeros a promise of what was to come, a promise of happiness in the future. He looked at his own black numbers.

Kyuhyun still thought he’d never understand.

——————————-

She buried her face in the pillow as soon as she had crawled onto the bed, biting her lip to stop the tears from falling.

That day she’d seen two soulmates find each other for the first time ever, both clocks dinging the second their eyes met. The boy had been in her class since kindergarten, and his soulmate was a transfer student from another city that had started school that very day. They’d hugged instantly, and she’d been able to catch a glimpse of their white numbers.

She looked at her wrist, black numbers mocking her: It read 25 years.

She spent more time that she’d like to admit thinking about her soulmate. Would they be a boy or a girl? Who tall would they be? Would they have short or long hair? Would they like music and have no problem with her playing the violin at really early hours in the morning?

She’d see the girls in her class show each other their timers and giggle, going on and on about how awesome meeting their soulmate, and she’d keep her wrist covered at all times, too embarrassed to let the other see it and know she was a freak.

She couldn’t understand what the point of having a soulmate was, if she’d meet them when she was over 30 years old.

———————————-

“Good job, guys, the choreography looks really nice and clean. Kyuhyun, you look incredibly awkward when you dance, please practice your faces in front of a mirror for the next couple of days, okay?”

“Yes, teacher. Thank you!” Everybody answered, and Donghae dropped to the ground, plopping his head onto Eunhyuk’s lap.

“I’m dying, Hyukie. I can’t feel my legs.” He whined, to everyone’s amusement.

“You’re being a drama queen, Hae.”

“Am not. I’m just extremely tired and can’t wait to go to sleep. Besides, we’ve been up since….”

“OW!”

The loud, pained sound made everybody turn around, and see Kyuhyun on the floor, on his knees, holding his wrist tightly to his body, eyes closed in agony. Leeteuk quickly run to his side.

“What is it Kyuhyun? What’s wrong?”

“The clock.” Kyuhyun muttered between clenched teeth. “It’s shifting, It hurts so much!” Teardrops started making their way down his cheeks. Leeteuk grabbed his body, forcing him to lean onto his chest as he tried to stop him from injuring himself.

After about ten minutes, the pain stopped as abruptly as it had arrived. Everyone was looking at them intently. Kyuhyun let his eyes wander to his wrist, his face falling immediately, and he started sobbing as Leeteuk hugged him.

“I don’t understand, hyung! Why!?? Why me? I don’t get it! Why?”

It took about half an hour for Leeteuk to calm Kyuhyun enough for him to stop crying and fall asleep. And only when Leeteuk signalled it was okay, the other members started to move.

Siwon instantly walked to them and covered Kyuhyun’s sleeping form with his jacket, softly carding his fingers through his hair.

“What happened?” Ryeowook asked. “Is it… red?” Everyone tensed. The clock only went red when the person’s soulmate had died. Leeteuk shook his head and everyone relaxed a little bit.

“It went up by ten years.” Leeteuk whispered, and the rest of the members looked at Kyuhyun’s relaxed face, pity showing on their features.

———————

She looked around the airport, taking everything in. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. She must’ve been out of her mind. Sudden, strong arms hugging her made her panic for a second, but she relaxed as soon as she saw a face she recognised from pictures.

“You’re so much taller in real life!” The woman hugging her exclaimed. No, she wasn’t. She was only 1.60 meters tall. “And so much skinnier! You look just like your grandma!”

She smiled softly as the woman let her go, instantly bowing to them.

“Hello Uncle and Auntie, please take care of me.” Her words sounded slightly accented and awkward, not having spoken the language since her grandmother passed away ten years ago.

“Oh, we’re so happy you’re here! Let’s go home so you can some sleep, you look really tired” Her uncle took her bags and they started walking.

The apartment was really nice, spacious, bright and homey. She removed her shoes and followed her aunt.

“This is the living room, and that’s the kitchen. Our bedroom is that way, and here is your bedroom, you have your own bathroom, so you can be comfortable. Min Ah doesn’t come home very often… or at all, really, so we redecorated it for you, I hope you like it! I’ll leave you alone so you can shower and start unpacking, I’ll call you in a couple of hours for dinner.”

Her aunt closed the door, leaving her alone.

The room looked really nice. A single bed against the wall, a sofa underneath the window, which had a wonderful view of the Han River and the park. There was a desk for her to study at and a closet for her clothes. The bedding and the curtains were pink, but the walls had been left bare for her to decorate. She sighed, opening her biggest suitcase and taking out a picture, setting it onto the desk.

Coming here for university was the right choice, she tried to convince herself. Getting in touch with her grandma’s culture was a good thing. She sighed, getting her toiletries and going to take a shower, quickly drying her body, and changing into comfortable clothes. She was brushing her hair when a quick pain on her wrist made her drop the brush. She looked at it and smiled at the change.

5 years, 147 days.

————————————

Kyuhyun stared at his clock, thinking that maybe, now he understood his friends when they had counted the hours until they met their soulmates. He only had 3 years until he’d meet his soulmate, 2 of them he would spend in military service, and he was getting more and more nervous. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window, listening to the others bickering in the van, making their way home from a music show.

Out of nowhere, the van began to swerve, and suddenly, he blacked out.

When he came back to consciousness, he was laying on the side of the road. His entire body ached and there was something wrong with his breathing. He tried to turn his head, but couldn’t move at all.

“Oh god, please let everyone be okay.” He felt the burning pain in his wrist. “I hope they’ll be okay. I’m so sorry I won’t be able to meet them.” He could hear Eunhyuk screaming in the distance, but he was too far gone to stay awake.

—————————————

She suddenly woke up to a sharp pain in her wrist. She knew this pain, this had happened once before, almost ten years ago. She bit her lip and instantly turned on the light, clutching at her arm, and staring at it in horror.

All she could read were red 0s.

How? How could that be? Just a couple of hours ago it red three years, two months and seven days. Something had gone horribly wrong.

Then, the numbers went back to black, and started climbing up.

1 day, 2 days, three days.

Red.

Again, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.

Red.

10, 15, 21-

0.

“”C’mon!” She yelled at it, desperately. Every time the clock went back to zero she felt a pain in her chest. She saw it climb up to 30 before going back to zero. “Don’t you dare die, you idiot!” She was crying, and could hear her aunt asking if she was alright, but couldn’t pay attention to anything else.

The numbers started climbing again, going past 30, and settled in 93 days. She still couldn’t relax, she had seen it drop so many times that night, and she wouldn’t be okay for a while.

She finally allowed herself to relax when she woke up the next morning and the clock still read 93 days. The rush of relief and happiness she felt was like nothing she’d ever felt before.

———————————–

“You know what the doctor said, Kyuhyun, you can’t be so active. Your lungs aren’t going to be fully functioning until your ribs are healed.” Heechul scolded Kyuhyun as he walked around the dorm slowly.

“But I’m okay, hyung, it’s not like the last time.” Everyone in the room went serious. “Argh, really, I’m okay, it’s just a couple broken ribs, I’ve had worst and I’m still alive.”  
Eunhyuk helped him back to the couch, messing up his hair.

“You scared me so much, you brat, I can’t believe you flew out of the car again.” Eunhyuk muttered, and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine, really! Now c’mon, sit here and eat you fried chicken, hyungs, I’ve been locked up in the hospital for three months I need some relax.”

————————————-

“Auntie, did you get a package for me?” She asked, leaning her body over the kitchen counter to steal a piece of kimbap. Her aunt slapped her hand away, but she still popped it into her mouth.

“No, I didn’t.” The phone rung, and her aunt turned around to answer, as she sneaked another piece of kimbap into her mouth. “The neighbour called. They got your package a couple of hours ago, and he left home but just remembered, he said one of his dongsaengs is home now if you want to pick it up.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll be right there”

She opened the door, walked a couple of steps, and rang the doorbell. She suddenly remembered she hadn’t checked her clock today, and paled as she did so, watching the countdown: 12 seconds, 11 seconds, 10 seconds, 9 seconds…

“Hi! Teukie hyung told me someone was coming to pick up a package” A thin, tall man stood in front of her, holding her package. She couldn’t get any words out. Suddenly, he looked up and…

TING!

Both of them stared at the other in shock, down to their wrist, where their clocks sat, numbers completely white, and back at each other.

Kyuhyun had a huge smile on his face, but he was shocked when she began crying. He pulled her inside the apartment, hugging her closer to his body.

“What’s wrong? What is it?” He urged her, caressing her back to make her calm down.

“You died twice about ten years ago! And seven times a couple of months ago! Do you know how scared I was!? The clock went red too many times, and I couldn’t help you, I couldn’t do anything! I was so afraid I would lose you before I even met you!!” She fisted his shirt, trying to take everything in.

“I’m here, I’m right here now.” He guided them both to the couch, hugging her frame as tightly as he could without making his ribs ache. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry. I’m right here”

And when his hyungs found them hours later, still hugging and in the same position, he gave them a glare with so many promises of death, wrath and pain if they interrupted, that they all scattered as quickly as they could.


End file.
